Diario de un Amor Desconocido
by Ary Hyuga
Summary: Dicen que el amor llega cuando cuando menos te lo esperas, donde menos te lo esperas. Pues yo, Tenten Ama, lo confirmo.
1. Torpeza a primera vista

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Diario de un Amor Desconocido**

Capitulo 1

**Torpeza a primera vista**

_By. Ary Hyuga_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>Querido Diario:<p>

Regresaba de la facultad, mi camino era tan normal como siempre, en el mismo autobús viejo de siempre.

Igual de incomodo, igual de aburrido, asi que, como normalmente lo hago, me quede dormida.

Cuando desperte estavamos muy cerca de casa, asi que me levante y torpemente (me tropese un par de veces) me acerce a la puerta del bus. Mis ojos no podian creerlo, el chico mas hermoso del universo estava allí, me vio tan confundido, no lo culpo, me veia tan horrible!

Caballerosamente me dejo bajar primero. Lo se, no tiene nada de interesante esto. Pero fue lo mas interesante de mi día. Volvere pronto, con suerte y tendre algo realmente importante que decirte.

Con amor, Tenten Ama.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Back!<strong>

Hola y bienvenids a mi nuevo Fic :D

ya tengo como 8 capitulos escritos, pero como ya estoy trabajando sera complicado que actualize muy seguido.

Por lo pronto les regalare 1 capitulo mas, para que vean como se desarrolla la historia y pues aver si les gusta!

Desde ahora les pido una disculpa por los retrasos que llegé a tener , pero no se preocupen no voy a abandonar esta historia :D!

Y aprovecho para disculparme con mis lectoras de la fanfic "Una dulce pesadilla" por haber dejado de actualizar durante tanto tiempo, lo siento! Estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, JURO que no abandonare la historia, solo me falta tiempo.

Bueno, no se que mas decirles, asi que ls dejo leer :D!

Con Amor,

**Ary Hyuga**


	2. Intriga a segunda vista

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Diario de un Amor Desconocido**

Capitulo 2

**Intriga a segunda vista**

_By. Ary Hyuga_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>Querido diario. Hoy volví a verlo. Lo se, dije que no había sido interesante, pero es simplemente... ¿intrigante?<p>

Tiene una especie de atracción magnética que no puedo resistir. Imagínalo, un poco mas alto que yo, un liso cabello castaño, ojos perla, brazos fuertes, y unos labios que se ven TAN besables...Ok quizá eso no debí notarlo.

Tengo exámenes pronto, espero poder ver a Rock Lee, necesitó algo de diversión en mi vida. Temari sigue de viaje, la extraño mucho, la casa sin ella no es lo mismo. Sakura e Ino organizan una fiesta, con suerte recibiré una invitación en la semana.

Al fin es viernes!

Con Amor, Tenten Ama

* * *

><p>Espero les guste, no tardo mas de media hora en regresar :B<p>

Con amor, _**Ary Hyuga**_


	3. Se busca novio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Diario de un Amor Desconocido**

Capitulo 3

**Se busca novio**

_By. Ary Hyuga_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>Querido Diario,<p>

Ya recibí la invitación a la fiesta! Es hasta dentro de dos semanas.

La buena noticia, fui de las primeras en obtener su pase :D

La mala noticia, necesitó un acompañante. Lee estará de viaje ese fin de semana, y Temari ira con Shikamaru.

Estoy comenzando a creer que nesecito un novio.

Quizá invite al hermano de Temari, es un mujeriego, si, pero peor es nada.

Hoy no lo vi, estuve tentada a esperar en la parada del bus hasta que se apareciera, pero habría sido un poco muy embarazoso.

Me voy, tengo examen de Literatura.

_Con Amor, Tenten Ama_

* * *

><p>Denme un momento mas! subire otro cap :D!<p>

Con Amor, _**Ary Hyuga**_


	4. Mala Semana

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Diario de un Amor Desconocido**

Capitulo 4

**Mala Semana**

_By. Ary Hyuga_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>Querido Diario:<p>

Lamento haber estado lejos por tanto tiempo. Esta no ah sido mi semana he estado llena de exámenes y tareas…

Temari regreso ayer, y regreso de mal humor, no le fue bien con su negocio.

Y por si me faltara algo, perdí mi identificación. No tengo idea de donde pude haberla dejado.

Me queda solo una semana para conseguir pareja para la fiesta, estoy considerando no ir, pero creo seria un muy cruel asesinato para la pequeña vida social que tengo.

No lo vi en toda la semana, lo que es una pena….

Espero poder regresar con buenas noticias.

Con Amor, **Tenten Ama**

* * *

><p>Bueno, como hoy tengo tiempo, y no se hasta cuando vuelva a tener un poco de tiempo libre les regalare un capitulo mas el dia de hoy :D<p>

Hold On!

Con amor, **_Ary Hyuga_**


	5. ¿Admirador Secreto? o ¿Acosador Secreto?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Diario de un Amor Desconocido**

Capitulo 5

**¿Admirador Secreto? o ¿Acosador Secreto?**

_By. Ary Hyuga_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>Querido Diario:<p>

Me estoy muriendo de la intriga!

Justo después de haberte escrito ayer, tocaron a la puerta. Cuando fui a abrir me encontré una rosa y un sobre, al principio creí que era de Shika para Temari, pero cuando tome el sobre decía "Para Tenten Ama"

Me sentía tan confundida!

Lo abrí y estaba mi identificación! Me la regresaron! Junto con una notita que decía "Me alegra haberla encontrado, ahora se donde vives"  
>Al principio creí que estaba siendo acosada, pero después recordé que en mi identificación esta mi dirección.<p>

Por curiosidad me lleve a Porfirio (nuestro obeso pero precioso perro pug) a dar un paseo por la cuadra, quizá me podría topar con quien encontró mi ID pero no había nadie, ya sabes, la gente antisocial de por aquí nunca sale.

4 días para la fiesta ¿tienes el teléfono de Kankruo?

Con Amor, Tenten Ama

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Back!<strong>

****me extrañaron! :P

Me alegro de haber podido actualizar, se que la ultima vez les dije que pondria 2 caps, lo siento me ocupe y ya no pude poner el segundo, por eso hoy subi como 4 capitulos :D!

Tuve 2 reviews pero muy buenos :D honestamente no esperava reviews, bueno, espero que les vaia gustando, y no se preocupen, no tengo planeado que Tenten vaia a ser secuestrada...aun xD

Bien bien, me voy, ire a escribir el sig cap de "una dulce pesadilla" si gustan pasar a leer 8-) xD

Bueno, pronto, en la primer oportunidad que tenga, vendre a actualizar, por ahora, dejen sus comentarios porfavor :D!

Con amor, _**Ary Hyuga**_


	6. Grata Sorpresa

Soy una mala persona que avandona sus historias u.u lo siento

* * *

><p><strong>Diario de un Amor Desconocido<strong>

Capitulo 6

****Grata Sorpresa****

_By. Ary Hyuga_

* * *

><p>Querido Diario:<p>

Te apuesto mi vida a que no adivinas a quien vi hoy!

Si dijiste "Al chico del auto bus" entonces acabo de perder mi vida…

Su nombre es Neji, Neji Hyuga.

Si, es primo de Hinata (Que pequeño es el mundo).

Cuando venia de regreso a casa me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que estaba en la parada esperando el autobús, gentilmente me dejo subir primero y una vez que me subí se sentó junto a mi.

Yo esperaba que me hablara o me dijera algo pero no, solo iba ahí sentado junto a mí, cuando había un montón de asientos desocupados.

Estaba a punto de bajarme cuando me pregunto "Tienes pareja para la fiesta del viernes?"

Y yo me quede con cara de "Quien rayos es este tipo"

Entonces me explico que él también va a la universidad con nosotros y que Hinata quería que fuera a la fiesta de Sakura e Ino pero no tenia pareja.

Yo habría aceptado con muchísimo gusto pero… bueno, ya había llamado a Kankruo.

Me dijo que nos veríamos luego y entonces se bajo del autobús.

Yo llame a Hinata inmediatamente y le pregunte por el, entonces ella me dijo su nombre, que es estudiante de la facultad de Leyes, que junto con ella es heredero de la familia Hyuga y que esta usando el autobús por que su auto esta en reparación.

Lo único que puedo decirte es que es una lastima que su auto vaya a estar listo el día de mañana.

Con amor, Tenten Ama

* * *

><p>No prometo seguir pronto.<p>

Con amor, _**Ary Hyuga**_


End file.
